Break Up 2: Alternate Ending
by Reincarnations
Summary: "It's a good thing I'm in love with you. Of course I'll be with you again."


**I had this idea of an alternate ending after I had finished this story. The reason I had the idea is because I had a different way I wanted to end the story. I still hope you enjoy this story. If you prefer the other ending then send me a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

The week after Doug and Evie's break-up was the most horrible week in Auradon High-School history. Within the first day, everyone knew about the incident. Everyone's mood changed from happiness to sadness within a second of seeing either one of them.

Classes with the now ex-couple was strange and tense. Since they sat by each other in every class, each of Evie's friends took turns swapping places with her and each friend had to restrain themselves from yelling at Doug for being an idiot.

The only time the ex-couple didn't have a class together was Remedial Goodness 101. For a project in that class, they have to do an act of kindness for the Family Day coming up and get it approved by Fairy Godmother. To keep her friend distracted from the break up, Mal suggested that Evie make outfits for some of the students for the event. So in that class, Evie was drawing the designs for the students while after school she would make them.

Every day a couple people would be in Evie and Mal's shared room waiting for Evie to finish. They've tried to keep the mood upbeat for her sake, but it was hard to do when they saw the blank stare in her eyes. Everything they tried to do wouldn't work because she wouldn't show any emotions.

However at night, she would fall asleep with tears streaming down her face because she would be dreaming about that day over and over again.

Family Day came quicker than expected. While everyone was having fun with their family or friends, poor little Evie was sitting on the ground leaned against a tree. Freddie sat next to her within a minute of arriving. After that, the others came up with a routine, which was they would take turns being with Evie's so they each could have fun on the dance floor.

The first friend was Mal, who tried to keep her off the subject of Family Day. When her turn was up, Carlos and Jane took their turn. With them, the conversation was about how the two got together (which is another story altogether). Soon enough, Allie, Jordan, and Jay took their spot. The conversation didn't get interesting until Jay left to go do his project.

"What was his project?" Allie wondered curiously.

Jordan shook her head in amusement as she answered, "He's going to dance with the girls that didn't come with a date, but first he's going to give flowers to the girl in the wheelchair."

Evie watched her friend as he made multiple girls' day. She hesitated before asking Jordan, "Are you two da-" Evie had to stop herself because she was starting to get emotional again. "Together?" She finished.

Jordan nodded her head. "He asked me out a few weeks ago. Jay asked for my father's blessing first because he wanted his approval. Now we've been on thirteen dates, some of them being in Agrabah, and Dad claims he'd be upset if we were to break up.

Evie thought about the students' project as Allie and Jordan left to go talk with their family. Although Jay's was flirtatious, it was simple and it meant a lot to others. Mal did a quick drawing of each of the families for them to keep. Carlos couldn't come up with anything, so he helped Fairy Godmother plan the event. Evie had made outfits for people that were based off their parents and even made an outfit for herself; everyone adored them. However, she had no idea what Freddie project was.

"What did you do for your project?" Evie questioned Freddie lightly, as this was the first time she has had a good conversation in a while. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm doing it right now," Freddie answered. When the princess looked confused, she explained, "My project was to keep you company so you didn't feel alone."

Evie was touched by Freddie's generosity and kindness. "Thank you Freddie. You are truly an amazing friend."

The pair of friends sat together and talked for almost half an hour before Evie noticed something was going on with Doug and his family. She nudged Freddie's shoulder so her friend would look where she was gazing. "Do you think something's up?"

It appeared to the duo that Doug was having a heated argument with his family. One of his relatives would say something, but then he would appear angry and talk over them. The routine went on for a few minutes until finally they could hear Doug scream, "Disown me then! I should have let you done that instead of making me break up with her!"

Doug turned his back on his family and walked to the blue-haired princess. Kneeling in front of her, he apologized, "Evie I am so sorry that I broke up with you. I shouldn't have even considered it in the first place. The week we separated I was completely miserably; I cried myself to sleep every night thinking of how much of a fool I was. If you would allow it, I would be more than happy, thrilled, excited, _astounded_ if you'd agree to be with me again."

Tears started to stream down Evie's cheek as she was filled to brim with happiness. Smiling for the first time since their break-up, the princess said, "It's a good thing I'm in love with you. Of course I'll be with you again."

The two kissed out of happiness as everyone (except for Snow White and Doug's family) cheered for the two were finally back together.

A perfect way to begin their happily ever after.


End file.
